


tersimpul dalam sajak

by daffodeela



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Puisi, puisi kontemporer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Puisi-puisi ini mengungkapkan isi hati dan pikiranku tentangmu.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 4





	tersimpul dalam sajak

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [concluded with poem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185825) by [shafilaschtein (daffodeela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein)



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Jean terpersona saat pertama kali melihat Mikasa. "Kau punya rambut hitam yang cantik," katanya.

* * *

hitam selalu terkaitkan dengan muram.

> tapi karenamu,
> 
> aku melihatnya menjadi jelita.

_\- jean: kelam yang sirna -_


End file.
